


A Royal Pain in the Ass

by dumbledorable



Series: The Chronicles of the Royal Warlock [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bamf! Merlin, Gen, Prince! Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbledorable/pseuds/dumbledorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's father, Balinor, ran away from his claim to the throne when his father died and he became a dragonlord. His younger brother, Cenred, was left without any Dragonlord abilities and to become a young king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Pain in the Ass

King Cenred glared at the greasy scout bowing before him. "Your majesty, we have received news of the death of your elder brother." 

The king rose abruptly from his throne, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "How did you come by this information?" 

"A reliable source, sire. An eye-witness." 

"Witnesses to his death? How many? Who were they? The murder of Balinor must not go unrewarded. The group that killed him must receive recognition from their king!" 

"Sire, he had been in the company of citizens of Camelot. A servant, I'm sure, but he looked just like him. Serving to Prince Arthur himself."

"And the Prince was present? The bastard. Find the servant! He would know why Camelot was conferencing with an outlaw. Find him!" 

The scout nodded and hastily exited. Cenred's lip curled in disgust at the thought of his brother, Balinor. He had abandoned him as soon as he assumed their father's powers of Dragonlord after he had died. Cenred had been ten at the time, and Balinor seventeen. Balinor had been in line to become king when he left, and Cenred was left with the realization that he would become king. 

Besides that, Balinor had constantly made him his brothers enemy. He was in cohorts with Camelot, and Cenred felt no pity for him when Uther had turned on him. He deserved death, and it seemed now he had gotten it. 

-  
The scout, a man named Dentrif, immediately set out of Camelot. He knew he would be able to recognize the servant from the witnesses description. He had black hair, pale skin, thin as a board, and was wearing a leather jacket and kerchief. He seemed right out of place there. The trip from Cenreds kingdom to Camelot was a good three days, and that was riding at full speed. He stopped at dusk, and was determined to get the kid within the week.   
-  
Meanwhile, Merlin was just as busy as ever. Arthur had a conference coming up with the lords of his kingdom, and the entire palace had to be spotless. Including every corridor, every tile, every stone. 

Merlin reached down into the mop bucket to wet his cloth, and wrung it out a bit before setting it on the floor and scrubbing. If only he could use his magic to clean the floor, but there was always the possibility of someone walking in on him. He wouldn't chance it over a chore. So, again, he wet his cloth and wrung it out. 

The door at the end of the hallway opened, and Gwen came out. "Oh, hello, Merlin." She smiled warmly at him, and he pause in his cleaning and sat up. "Hey, Gwen. How are you?" 

"I'm doing very well, thank you. Arthur has me all nervous for the banquet tomorrow." 

"The lords will love you, Gwen. It's nothing more than a renewal of the treaties. You'll do amazingly. " Merlin reassured Gwen. 

"Thank you, Merlin. I hope Arthur isn't working you too hard?" 

"No, no, it's nothing I can't handle." He grinned again. 

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have to go check the kitchens for Arthur's hound. The cook always complains about tripping over her." 

Gwen smiled at him in an apology, and left. Merlin resumed his scrubbing, until he thought he could see his reflection in the stone tile. 

To be honest, Arthur was working Merlin harder than ever. And the knights were no help. Merlin hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, he had been so busy. 

The knights had found themselves comfortable enough around Merlin to ask him for favors. Meaning Merlin could ask for them in return. He had to polish Gwaine's shield and Leon's boots, Percival's chain mail had a chink to be repaired and Elyan's gloves had to be restitched. Arthur had Merlin wash his entire wardrobe at least once a day, bat all the rugs in the castle's east wing, dust all the chandeliers, scrub the floors, make his bed and he even wanted him to fluff his pillows at the end of the day. Merlin was exhausted, to say the least. 

So exhausted, that Arthur found him asleep on the corridor floor, clutching a wet mop rag in his hand. Arthur nudged him with his foot. "Merlin!" He hissed.

Merlin shook awake, and his eyes widened when he realized he had fallen asleep. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it, and thought Arthur would let him off with the night off to sleep, until he saw the look Arthur was giving him. 

"No wonder the floor is filthy, Merlin!"

Merlin grudgingly set his rag in the mop bucket and rung it out again, too tired to retort. 

 

The sun was almost rising when he finished, and finally was able to set the rag in the bucket and not take it out again. He was so tired that he didn't even bother going to his bed-he just found an empty room and collapsed on the ground. 

When he woke up, he wasn't sure what day it was, only that he was in a room that he didn't recognize, and it was dark. He felt around the walls for a door knob. His hands clasped around the handle, and he tugged the door open. He had been bracing himself for glaring sunlight, but was met with a dimly lit hallway. Instantly, Merlin knew that he had slept the day away. He contemplated avoiding the king's wrath and staying in the room forever, but decided his hunger wouldn't be satisfied by dusty floors. 

He slowly made his way to the kings chamber, weary from lack of energy. No food and no sleep can make anybody weak, but when you've been working all day it doubles the intensity. 

When he arrived at Arthur's door, he raised his hand to knock. He hesitated, then steeled his courage for the scolding he was going to get. He knocked three times, and waited. 

Arthur opened the door after twenty seconds. He seemed tense, and when he saw Merlin his mouth tightened into a taught line. 

"Merlin. Come in." He held the door open for his manservant. 

"Yes, sire." Merlin kept his gaze on the floor. 

"Please, sit down," Arthur said stiffly and gestured to the table and chairs, and pulled out a seat for himself. 

Merlin sat. Arthur folded his hands and looked at him.  
"So, Merlin, how has the tavern been lately?" 

Merlin's eyebrows scrunched up until he realized what Arthur was thinking. "Oh, no, sire. I wasn't—" 

"Merlin, please. I understand that you've been working hard lately. However," the king grinned devilishly, "since you've been sleeping on the job, I need everything to be redone. Plus, I need you to wash all the sheets of the castle, beat every rug and drape in the castle, shine all the shoes and polish all my leather, and muck out my stables." 

Merlin accepted this all without protest. He knew it would have been futile anyways. Why bother? 

"Merlin!" His eyes focused on a pair of fingers snapping in front of his face, and he shook himself to his senses. "Hop to it! The banquet starts tomorrow evening, the lords begin to arrive around midday."  
Merlin quickly rose from the chair and immediately get dizzy, but tried to mask it from Arthur; he didn't want him to get worried. He could handle a few chores. 

But, Merlin also knew he had to eat soon. He made a quick stop at the kitchens and grabbed a roll, and bit of pieces as he gathered all the linens from the castle to wash.

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Merlin fic :)


End file.
